A Day's Journey
by Kaze Fuu
Summary: ¿Una mentira puede llevar a la felicidad o la tristeza inegable? Eso les tocará averiguarlo a Raven y Robin en un dia especialmente para ellos.RXR.
1. El primer intento

**A**quí les dejo mi primer trabajo de Teen Titans, espero que les llegue a gustar, ya que según sus respuestas decidiré en continuar o no con esta historia y unas cuantas más que tengo planeadas por supuesto. Disfrutenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que estoy apunto de usar, no me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a Glen Murakami y a la editorial DC comics.

* * *

Dialogo -…-

Pensamientos -_"…"_-

_Flashback_

_Dialogo especial de las biparticiones de Raven **-"…"- **_

**

* * *

U**n joven estaba en su cuarto, tratando de llenarse de valor para poder hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado. 

-Raven, yo…no, suena muy directo. Talvez, hola Rae¿Cómo estás?, quisiera preguntarte si tenias algún día libre,…eso suena muy falso y gastado.- Aquel joven tenia una gran facilidad de comunicación, pero lo que le estaba por decir a aquella dama de la noche, hacia que las palabras se le escaparan de sus labios. ¿Cuando sucedió esto? El no era así, pero después de aquel terrible día que creyó haberla perdido, no había dejado de pensar en ella.

A pesar de que era viernes, el crimen no descanso, Control Freak había vuelto a escapar de la cárcel, después de una larga batalla, lograron derrotarlo, los titanes quisieron darse un descanso así que decidieron celebrar en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

El día era idea, todos habían salido a comer pizza, Raven aun no estaba lista, así que nuestro caballeroso Robin se quedo a esperarla; Starfire insistía en quedarse con el para poder esperar a su amiga Raven, pero el petirrojo vio que esta podría ser la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, que este seria el día en el que su sueño se hiciera realidad, nadie de la torre T debía de enterarse sobre su plan, exceptuando a las dos aves de la casa.

Tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca, era lógico estar nervioso, pero no podía esperar más o el tiempo jugaría con el como siempre lo hacia…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_-Raven necesito habla…..-_

_-Hey Rae, quieres jugar stink ball?-_

_­­¬¬_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Raven quisiera-_

_La alarma sonó en el momento más inoportuno._

_­­¬¬_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Rae…-_

_-Amigo Robin ¿a donde lleva el remolino que esta en el extraño asiento del baño? Silky estaba jugando ahí y…-_

¬ ¬ #

_Fin del Flashback_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Por fin había llegado a su destino, estada frente a la puerta que seria testigo de su revelación.

-Raven…-pronuncio el nombre de su amada esperando una respuesta-… ¿Raven, estas ahí? Necesito hablar contigo-

Pocos segundos habían transcurrido y aun no había contestación de su pálida amiga. Conociéndola, era probable que estuviera meditando – "_¿Pero si acaso le paso algo?"_ –Asumió- "_¿Que tal si necesita asistencia medica?"_ - Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, pero encontró algo que no esperaba ver. Raven estaba frente al espejo, mas no era para admirar su belleza sino para que otros lograran hacerlo, para conseguirlo, se estaba cepillando el cabello delicadamente, repasándolo una y otra vez hasta que el brillo natural de su cabellera contrastara con su blanquecina piel. Al darse cuenta de aquel intruso, volteo rápidamente para poder verlo de frente dejando el cepillo tras de ella.

-Robin¿Que deseas?-dijo con su típico tono frió aunque un hilo de nerviosismo se logro escabullir en su voz –si es por esperarme, no te preocupes, los alcanzare en un momento más.-

-No, no es eso. Es que… te quería proponer algo- Robin aún seguía nervioso, temía que su pregunta tuviera un no por respuesta, pero debía de intentarlo tal vez resultaría en una sorpresa.

-¿Si?- Rae también esperaba lo mismo, una sorpresa. Que le dijera algo que para varias no tratara de criminales, sino de algo más personal.

Hubo silencio después de esa palabra, la clase de silencio que incomoda, la clase de silencio que quieres que termine la otra persona. Rae se encontraba sorprendida al verlo en esa situación, el nunca hacia eso, no importaba quien estuviera frente a el, el nunca se congelaba de esa manera.

"_¿Acaso me teme? No lo culparía, después de todo soy un demonio que casi causo el fin del mundo. Si me encontrara en la misma situación que el, si yo estuviera frente a mi, también me tendría miedo."_

Miles de pensamientos transitaban en sus mentes, todos con un tema en común, miedo.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor que…-Rae se dirigía hacia la puerta con paso firme, pero una mano logro detener cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo, incluyendo la moción de sus labios y pies.

-No, espera. Tengo algo que decirte y por el momento, no quiero que los otros titanes lo sepan- Se veía decidido, no podía dejar que se alejara, tenia que decírselo ya.-veras, he estado estudiando a unos cuantos lideres importantes de la historia y estuve comparando su estilo de batalla con el mío y me he percatado que me hace falta conocer un poco más a mi…tropa. "_¿Tropa¿De donde salio eso?_"-

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto-

-Quiero, claro, si tú me lo permites, quisiera pasar un día contigo.-

-¿Co...co..conmigo?-"_¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan? No, dijo "conmigo", quiere pasar un día con...migo._" - Rae estaba extasiada por su proposion pero tenia que mantener su postura y tenia que mantener sus sentimientos al mínimo ya que no quería que fuera descubierta o algo peor…

-Bueno, pienso hacerlo con todos los titanes- prosiguió Robin al ver que su propuesta podría ser rechazada por el comportamiento de Rae- Pero quise empezar contigo- "_Eso ni siquiera tu te lo crees, sabes muy bien que lo que piensas hacer es exclusivamente para Raven y para nadie más_."

-Oh. Si es por el bien del equipo, no me queda más opción que hacerlo- "_Lo sabía, no tengo que esperar tales sorpresas, menos provenientes de el_"

-Bien, en ese caso, en una semana exactamente se llevara acabo nuestra cita.-

En el momento que la palabra cita escapo de su boca, una vela de color púrpura no muy lejos de la zona de batalla, estallo. Los dos voltearon hacia el lugar donde se encontraba los restos de la pequeña explosión, pero Rae fue la única que logro percatarse de lo que realmente había sucedido, ya que Robin seguía distraído por la respuesta de la gótica.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Algún pájaro debió de haber chocado contra la torre.-

-No sonó de esa manera, se escucho como si algo hubiera explotado.-

-Así suena mi cuarto cuando un cuervo toma el camino equivocado-

-Disculpa…-

-No, nada. Entonces¿en una semana?

-Una semana- Rob se marcho un poco confundido por o que había pasado, en especial porque nunca ninguna ave se había estrellado contra el edificio.

Mientras tanto, una chica se encontraba preocupada en su cuarto pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

-"_Necesito controlarme, la ultima vez que mis poderes salieron de control, puse a muchas personas en peligro. Se que esto pasara de nuevo si estoy con el, es muy difícil ocultar que me hace sentir de una manera "especial", es mejor que cancele la cita." _

–"_**No puedes hacer eso"**-_

_-"Claro que puedo"- _Le reclamo Rae a una de sus tantas manifestaciones.

_-"**Sabes que eso no es lo que deseas, seria erróneo"**-_

_-"Por más que quiera estar junto a el, no puedo, no debo de experimentar esa clase de emociones y tu bien lo sabes".-_

_-"**Pero no te puedes negar, talvez sea nueva aquí pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber el motivo de mi nacimiento, se que fue por Robin y por el sentimiento que tienes hacia el"**-_

Rae reconocía muy bien esa voz, esa "conciencia" no la había dejado de molestar desde hace tiempo, para ser más exactos, desde que el enmascarado arriesgo su vida para rescatarla del inframundo. Ella siempre trataba de regresar el favor, tal vez ese sonido en su cabeza se esfumaría y la dejaría concentrarse en lo de siempre. Pero cada vez que peleaban contra un malhechor, las cosas no salían como esperaba. Siempre que el líder del equipo resultaba herido Starfire salía a su rescate, pero cada vez que la chica cuervo salía lesionada Rob era quien la relevaba. Cada día era igual, cada batalla era de esa manera, cada estrategia espontánea se llevaba acabo así. ¿¡Porque¡Siempre que trataba de ayudarlo, ella lo hacia, Starfire iba! Lo único que estaba logrando con su magnifico plan era que la voz en su cabeza creciera, ahora podía comprender lo que decía.

-"**_Ves lo que hizo el día de hoy. Evito que ese criminal te diera un golpe, le interesas demasiado para dejar que dañen_**"-

Pero aun así trataba de no ponerle atención, no quería ilusionarse con palabras que no fueran pronunciadas por la persona en discordia.

-"**_En lugar de embotellar tanta felicidad, deberías de liberarla_**"-dijo una de sus "almas"- "**_La vez anterior, tus poderes salieron de control porque no dijiste lo que sentías y no hiciste algo para eliminar ese miedo_**"

-Creo que tiene sentido- Había evitado el tema de Robin durante las ultimas semanas, cuando "ese" sentimiento en especial se estaba fortaleciendo, pero ya era hora de enfrentarlo.- Talvez, si me pongo a planear "la cita", es probable que libere algo de mi…felicidad-

-"**_Es un inicio_**"-Comento una voz un poco desilusionada.

A unos cuantos metros de la oscura habitación, un joven con el mismo tipo de ansiedad buscaba como podría conquistar a aquella preocupada dama.

-"_Sería bueno llevarle flores…no, eso sería muy sospechoso y conociéndola, sabiendo cual inteligente es, podría descubrir mis intenciones fácilmente si le doy ese tipo de pista. ¿Qué pasaría si acaso se enterara¿Qué haría si supiera que la amo¿Acaso se iría del equipo y no volvería a la torre jamás? o ¿Acaso se lanzaría a mis brazos y se quedaría entre ellos para siempre? Creo que me estoy yendo a polos muy opuestos, pero tomaría la esencia de alguna de ellas. ¿Y si ni siquiera se si lograre abrir su corazón?" -_Que estoy pensando, por supuesto que lo haré. No importa cuanto me cueste, obtendré un rinconcito en su corazón y pensamiento. Eso lo prometo.

* * *

Mientras la semana transcurría, la mentira crecía y crecía. Cada vez que alguien trataba de hacer planes para el viernes este par de pajaritos inventaba una excusa para no comprometerse en alguna otra cosa y arruinar ese día especial. Como la excusa que le dijo Raven a Beast Boy, "Es que quede con una amiga que iríamos a…a la estética iremos a cortarnos el cabello y ella…se lo pintara…si. Los otros titanes no tardaron en sospechar de estos eventos, se les hacia raro que alguien como Raven o Robin dijeran tales barbaridades, aunque BB se sorprendió más al enterarse que Rae salía a ese tipo de lugares y se asombró aun mas al pensar que podía convivir con otras personas aparte de ellos. Después de unas cuantas "excusas", el viernes finalmente logro llegar. Los cuatros se empezaban a cubrirse de la cegadora luz del este, el sol se estaba despertando de su profundo sueño y la acogedora noche se retiraba llevándose su manto de estrellas y el sueño de su ave protegida. 

Raven se levanto de su lecho, se dirigió a la mesa más cercana y tomo un pedazo de papel.

-Según esto tengo cinco minutos extra en la ducha- decía la damisela mirando el horario que había planeado con anterioridad –_"A pesar de que me recosté temprano, no pude conciliar el sueño con facilidad- _

_-**"Es porque tienes ese presentimiento¿no es así?"**- _"miedo" comentó escondiéndose detrás de "valentía"

-_"Espero poder relajarme y que el agua logre llevarse esta corazonada"_- añadió antes de meterse a la regadera.

Un somnoliento muchacho ya se encontraba listo para emprender su aventura, antifaz en su lugar, capa almidonada y medias puestas. Estaba listo para cualquier acontecimiento excepto para aquel que pronto tendría que enfrentarse. Frente de la puerta que había guardado su secreto tan bien como ellos, otra vez se encontraba ahí. Se quedo mirándola, no atreviéndose a tocarla como si estuviera rodeada de llamas, aunque eso no había detenido con anterioridad, pero esta vez estaba demasiado nervioso para controlar sus actividades motoras.

-¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!- Unos cuantos libros salieron volando de los estantes al instante que Raven miro a su derecha justo después de salir de la ducha.

-Je…Buenos días, Rae.- El petirrojo se hallaba sentado del lado contrario, el lugar indicado para ver a una semidesnuda chica salir del baño.

-¡¿Qué di…?!- _"Si no hubiera tenido la toalla, probablemente lo habría aniquilado accidentalmente."_- Pensé que nos veríamos en la sala.

-_"Pense lo mismo, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no obedeció mis mandatos después de escuchar el agua de la regadera."_ Solo quería asegurarme que no cambiaras de opinión- decía apenado- Te esperare en…-

-No es necesario que te marches ya que te tomaste la molestia en venir. Solo…no voltees en esta dirección.-

Mientras la traviesa mente del chico se divertía jugando cruelmente con el. La joven oscura se colocaba su ropa habitual con un pequeño e insignificante detalle que esperaba que Robin no notara. Claro, primero tendría que dar inicio al día de hoy.

-"Bien, hay que comenzar con la misión"-

Este es el comienzo de un día que ellos dos no olvidarían, de un día especial que quedaría grabado en sus memorias, ahora solo debían de descubrir si era para bien o para mal.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: E**spero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de Teen Titans, hay algunas cosas que aun no se de esta magnifica serie, por lo tanto tratare de solo basarme en Teen Titans Go y no utilizaré otra fuente más que la televisión. Si les gusto el capitulo, escriban un review para seguir con la historia o para corregir mi manera de escribir o hasta para decirme el fracaso de escritora que soy, (aunque no lo digan tan feo). No les puedo prometer que subiré el siguiente capitulo rápido, pues este es por así decirlo, el capitulo piloto, pero aun así haré mi mejor esfuerzo para colocarlo lo mas pronto posible y si tiene exito, que la historia tenga el final disponible en esta web. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer una de mis historias. 

Atte.

Kaze Fuu


	2. La promesa olvidada

**A**ntes que nada, lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto, tanto, pero tanto tiempo en colocar el siguiente capitulo, pero como les dije, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que estoy apunto de usar, no me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a Glen Murakami y a la editorial DC comics.

* * *

Dialogo -…-

Pensamientos -_"…"_-

_Flashback_

_Dialogo especial de las biparticiones de Raven __**-"…"-**_

* * *

Encontramos al par de aves de la torre T donde nos habíamos percatado del gran susto que se llevaron después del accidente de la regadera. Hubo un silencio mientras la chica se colocaba la ropa; su guardia estaba lista para defenderse si acaso los instintos más primitivos del joven lograban despertar, pero no sucedió nada, de hecho, hasta que llegaron a la sala, no hubo intercambio de palabra alguno. No sabían de que hablar, más bien, no podían hablar. 

Ese momento había sido embarazoso para ambos, pero aún así deseado por los dos. Querían conocerse sin ninguna clase de barreras, eso incluía lo que cubre la piel para que las otra persona no se percaten de las heridas de batalla, y aún más importante de las laceraciones emocionales fáciles de distinguir. Esperaban que ese momento hubiera ocurrido en otro tiempo y con una advertencia previa para poderse preparar física y mentalmente.

-¿Con que empezaremos el día de hoy, capitana?- Dijo Robin quien rompió el silencio, dejando atrás los pensamientos de vergüenza de hace unos momentos, aunque en sus palabras aun se escuchaban restos de ese sentimiento.

-¿Capitana?-

-Si, ya que en pocas palabras me guiaras en las cosas que haces cada día. Yo solo estudiare tu comportamiento diario para poder hacer planes de ataque mas acordes y efectivos según las habilidades que veré hoy.- Rob le respondió con una gran sonrisa a la confundida Raven.

-_"Pero sabes como soy yo. Me conoces mas que cualquier persona que se ha involucrado en mi vida"_ Y ¿harás TODO lo que te ordene?-

-Si. En pro de la investigación claro esta-

-En ese caso, si quieres "encajar" en "mi mundo", tendrás que cambiarte tus ropajes-

-¿Que tienen de malo?- Preguntaba Robin volteado a ver cada parte de su atuendo.

-Son muy coloridas, llamaras mucho la atención en los lugares que frecuento- Contesto Rae con su tono monótono.

-Si es necesario para la investigación _"y para que pueda tener un pequeñito espacio en tu corazón"_ esta bien, lo haré.-

//7:00 a.m. Buscar nuevo look.//

Mientras la pareja se dirigía a un lugar bien conocido por la gótica, Robin se percato de algo que incomodaba a la chica.

-¿Rae?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué caminas tan extraño? Das zancadas más grandes de las que acostumbras- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Oh, eso. Aún no me acostumbro a esta nueva ca…pa- Raven se dio cuenta muy tarde que había revelado información confidencial.

La joven había adquirido un cierto grado de ansiedad en el transcurso de la semana, entre las mentiras, los cambios constantes en el horario que regiría el día y los conflictos sobre si debía de ir a la cita o no. Raven aún seguía indecisa, no sabía si la opción que había tomado era la correcta, sabia que era una cita de trabajo, pero a pesar de eso, seguía siendo una cita. Después de que su conflicto interno obtenía el resultado positivo del argumento, pensaba en que podría hacer, quería que hubiera algo especial en si misma, que hubiera alguna clase de cambio que no se distinguiera a simple vista, pero que sería lo adecuado… ¿que?… ¡una capa!, una capa haría el truco. Siempre usaba una de estas, así que Robin no lo notaria, la única que se percataría del cambio sería ella. Dos días después de la confirmación de la bendita cita, Rae fue con un sastre que se encontraba cerca de los lugares que solía recurrir. Había pasado por ahí de vez en cuando y aprecio unos cuantos trabajos que se realizaban es esa tienda, los encontraba lo suficientemente decentes para poder encargarle tan ardua labor.

Entro a la tienda buscando el responsable que se cometería en hacerle una capa nueva pero, lamentablemente, la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar era el aprendiz del dedal de oro(1), al parecer los otros trabajadores habían salido de vacaciones y los otros pocos que quedaban estaban en su hora de descanso. Ya que Rae no tenia suficiente tiempo como para desperdiciarlo, le pidió al chico que tuviera la capa lista en ese mismo día. La doncella no tardo en descubrir el porque le llamaban aprendiz, después de haberse colocado la capa noto que le quedaba un "poquito" larga, aproximadamente un palmo más larga de las medidas que le había dado al muchacho causando la extraña manera de su andar.

-Los recuerdos que pueden traer una simple tienda-

-¿Decías algo?-

-No nada.-cambiando de tema drásticamente- Mira, hemos llegado- dijo Raven señalando la tienda que se encontraba a lado de la sastrería.

A pesar de que Rae no compraba seguido en esa tienda, le gustaba el ambiente que se sentía en ella, era bastante relajante a pesar de esa música tan fuerte e incomprensible, pero de una cierta manera la hacia sentir tranquila, sin ninguna inquietud, sin ninguna preocupación de encajar en ese lugar, de hecho, de vez en cuando le pedían autógrafos los pocos jóvenes que lograban reconocerla o que no estaban tan absortos en su mundo como para voltearla a ver y notar que había otro ser vivo cerca de el susodicho. Al momento de entrar al puesto, los dos se pusieron a buscar entre todos estantes que contenían toda clase de accesorios, mas bien, una entusiasta Rae estaba buscando entre estos mientras un extrañado Robin solo miraba como la montaña de artículos que la chica cuervo ponía en sus brazos crecía y crecía a cada segundo. Si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento que su cuerpo tenia, no hubiera soportado tal cantidad de ropa. Se probó de todo.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el look adecuado, ya que cualquier cosa que se colocaba le quedaba demasiado bien, desde unos pantalones tripp(2), hasta los pantalones emo(3) más ajustados, no importaba que se llevara puesto, se le veía genial. Al final se decidió por un look que no se iba a los extremos. Portaba unos jeans negros con una cadena del lado derecho y una playera nada ajustada negra con un símbolo parecido a un petirrojo del color de esta ave tan particular, que fácilmente se distinguía por el color tan contrastante al resto de la vestimenta, todo esto era complementado con unos convers (TM) negros y para cerrar con broche de oro, su antifaz. ¿¡Qué creyeron¿Qué se lo iba a quitar por el atuendo? Lo dudo mucho.

-¿No me veo un poco…ridículo?-

-No. De hecho,… te ves bastante bien- decía una sincera y sonroja Rae.

-Es bastante cómodo, es un cambio muy radical a lo que usualmente uso pero se siente bastante bien el cambio. Y ahora¿Qué más haremos?-

-Ya que estamos siguiendo mi vida cotidiana, es mejor que volvamos a la torre ya que, después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos ahí, además, se me esta haciendo tarde.-

-¿Tarde para qué?-

-Uhmm. Pronto lo sabrás- El misterio que encerraba en esas palabras era demasiado tentador, el chico maravilla deseaba preguntarle pero contuvo ese deseo hasta llegar a su morada.

Se dirigieron directamente al cuarto de la joven cuerva sin mencionar palabra alguna, tomo uno de sus tantos libros que se encontraba más apartado de todos los demás. Era algo sospecho el hecho que era el único libro accesible al momento, como si hubiera sido planeado con anticipación. -_"Talvez estoy imaginando cosas"_- eso fue lo que creyó Robin al momento.

-A esta hora siempre leo unas cuantas páginas de mis libros favoritos o de algún libro nuevo que tenga-

-¿Y?-

-Dijiste que estarías observando mi comportamiento, a medida que pase el tiempo, si lo me estas observando, te aburrirás rápidamente.-

-_"Lo dudo mucho" _Y¿Qué sugieres que haga? Sabes que no me separare te ti en todo el día, al menos que tengas que ir al sanitario claro esta-

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir emociones mezcladas, por una parte se sentía feliz de que el estuviera tan comprometido a su palabra que no se separaría de ella en ningún instante (sin contar los momentos de necesidad higiénicos) pero por otro lado le preocupaba que gracias a su presencia, sus poderes se expresarían de alguna otra manera indebida, aunque ese "no me separe de ti" pudo eliminar esa preocupación por un instante. Rae sabía que tenia que regresar a la realidad, y que si seguía dejándose llevar por sus emociones podría lastimarse a ella y a unas de la pocas personas que arriesgarían todo por salvarla.

-¿Acaso no tienes un libro o algún material de lectura que puedas utilizar mientras yo leo?-

-Pues tengo los…-

De inmediato fue interrumpido por Raven –Que no trate de Slade-

-Oh…creo que tengo algo- Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del petirrojo, después de unos minutos de buscar entre cajas y cajas de recortes de periódicos y revistas (en los cuales la mayoría trataban de Slade) Robin logró encontrar un libro que parecía que no había ojeado desde hace un laaaargo tiempo.

-¿Como ser líder de un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes¿Es en serio¿No tienes alguna otra cosa?-

-No, es el único libro que tengo- decía Robin con orgullo –de hecho tenía dos-

-¿Qué destino tuvo el otro?- Pregunto Rae cuestionándose quien querría un libro como este en su librero, ni siquiera debería de estar este tipo de lectura en un hogar normal.

-Se lo di a Bumble Bee, -respondió Robin aun con una sonrisa de orgullo -lo iba a necesitar con el grupo que tiene a cargo-

-_"Tenia que ser"_ En…ese…caso vamos a la sala a leer- dijo Rae incrédula ante las palabras de su líder.

//8:15 a.m. Lectura//

Rae había planeado bien este horario, (tomando en cuenta que lo hizo y deshizo VARIAS veces) sabia que iba a estar estresada por no saber que hacer o decir, aunque no logro anticipar cosas como el accidente de la ducha y la capa larga. Supo que leyendo se relajaría un poco y podría aclarar su mente de manera que sus palabras fluirían con más facilidad. Con unos cuantos minutos transcurridos, ambos podían percatarse como el ambiente se sentía menos denso, como se sentía mucho más cómodamente con la presencia del otro. Aunque habían tenido tiempo a solas con anterioridad, sabían que esta vez no era como las otras, que había algo más en esa "reunión" que en las predecesoras, ese era el por que del nerviosismo. No podían sentirse de la misma manera sabiendo que arriesgaban la amistad y, según Rae, algo aún más preciado, la vida.

Poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo esa sensación, como si el solo hecho de no necesitar la comunicación verbal y de solo expresarse con el silencio y las miradas que constantemente el petirrojo le dirigía a la chica que se sonrojaba al momento de ver lo que el hacia, los hacia sentirse mejor.

Justo cuando unas palabras iban a salir de los labios del chico maravilla, un ruido chillante y sonoro proveniente del corredor se escucho en la pacifica sala.

-Hola amigo Robin. Hola amiga Raven-

-Hola Star¿qué estas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

- Solo estaba buscando a nuestra amiga Raven para que cumpla la promesa que me hizo hace un par de semanas.- dijo la siempre entusiasta pelirroja.

-¿De que estás hablando Starfire? Yo nunca te prometí que… "Ya recuerdo"

**Flashback**

_-Vamos Raven, vamos-_

_-Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer-_

_-Anda Raven, vamos, por favor, por favor.-_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

_-Por favor 0w0 (4), te lo ruego, vamos¿si? 0w0-_

_-¿Si te digo que si, me dejaras en paz?-_

_-Si-_

_-Esta bien, iremos en dos semanas-_

_-Yey, que bien-_

**Fin del f****lashback**

-Pensé que talvez lo habías olvidado- dijo la hiperactiva joven trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Rae-, así que vine a buscarte.-

-Entiendo que te prometí eso, pero veras en estos momentos…-

Robin movía la cabeza de lado a lado detrás de Starfire

-…estoy leyendo y no quiero interrumpir mi lectura.-

-Pero lo prometiste 0w0-

-Es que en realidad no…-

-OwO!!!! Por favor…-

-De acuerdo _"Lo siento Robin, pero después de todo, se lo prometí"_-

-Solo iré por mi dinero y vuelvo enseguida-

Robin la siguió hasta que llegaran a su cuarto, a pesar de que quería entrar a ese santuario nuevamente, no pudo, no solamente era impedido por la vergüenza que mostraba sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado no hace más de tres horas, también por el miedo de ser herido por la dama de la noche por haber entrado a su santuario nuevamente. Espero unos cuantos minutos apoyándose en contra de la pared, esperando que saliera Rae. Rob estaba ansioso por preguntarle sobre…

-Rae- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la salida de la gótica.

-Robin! No pensé encontrarte aquí-

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije? No importa si tienes compromisos con otra persona, NO ME SEPARARE DE TI- Rae no era la única sorprendida por el tono de voz del chico, el mismo se impresiono por lo que había dicho y por el color de sus extremidades faciales, lo que había dicho se le hizo muy embarazoso-claro…si, si, no te molesta.

-Bueno, si tienes tantas ganas de acompañarnos, adelante, tal vez puedas estudiar a Starfire al mismo tiempo- Pronuncio Raven con un tono muy delicado a la vez que sonreía a sus adentros.

* * *

Explicaciones:" 

(1) El dedal de oro es el sastre con mayor conocimiento y experiencia en el arte de la costura que se encuentra en la sastreria, la mayoria de las veces es alguien que lleva un LARGO tiempo en eso.

(2) Tripp es una marca de ropa. Esta marca hace unos pantalones que son muy sueltos, la mayoria largos y la mayoria negros

(3) Pantalones emo son los pantalones que estan MUY pegados a las piernas, esos que de vez en cuando te preguntas como pudo entrar la persona en estos. Si aun no saben, busquen una imagen Mello de Death Note y sabran de lo que hablo.

(4) OwO. Esta expresion es cuando abres los ojos al maximo, es muy tipico en el anime cuando el personaje trata de conseguir algo siendo muy "tierno", no sabia como colocar esto en palabras asi que hize un simbolo para eso.

* * *

**Notas** **de** **la** **autora**: **E**spero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, lo se, le hace falta algo, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante, quien ganara en este batalla por el corazón de Robin, será la despistada Starfire o la tímida Raven…sonó algo telenovelesco…bueno. **N**o me imaginaba que recibiría tantos reviews (bueno muchos para mis estándares) se los agradezco mucho. Espero seguir teniendo el apoyo de: Raven will, macarena, el santo pegaso, silvia, A. Roldan, H.fanel.K y karelly, miles de gracias por haber dejado palabras de apoyo. **Y** aquellos que solo leyeron mi primer fic de Teen Titans, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer una de mis historias. 

"Atte:

Kaze Fuu.


End file.
